Sickling of the SS erythrocytes dependent upon deoxygenation of the S hemoglobin. There are a number of environmental facters, intra and extraerythrocytic which influence the sickling propernsity of the sickle erythrocyte. This project encompasses detailed analyses of intraerythrocytic factors which alter the sickling propensity.